The Roads We Took To Get Here
by ChicaDeTwilight
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have to go through life’s turmoil’s with the death of their loved ones; love, drama, arguments, tears, happiness, and new life. They travel though their life journeys together. Fluff, Love, Humor, Drama and Sadness ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter FanFic! xD**

**Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have to go through life's turmoil's with the death of their loved ones; love, drama, arguments, tears, happiness, and new life. They travel though their life journeys together. **

**

* * *

  
**

**The Beginning of Something**

**Chapter 1**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I had to find Harry; I had to see if he's ok. I ran up through the castle, empty, desolate, not finding him, only finding remains and dead bodies. I ran up to the Common Room and I saw somebody turning the corner on the stairs to the boys' dorms. I followed them up and I found Harry laying his old bed, Hermione was lying on Ron's with his.

"Harry Potter!" I yelled. He only lifted his head to see who was calling. I tore open the curtain the rest of the way and saw his tired face. I sat on his bed and punched his arm. "Don't you EVER! Ever! Scare me like that ever again!" I was angry but relieved.

Harry smiled tiredly. "Sorry" he said "I had to do it."

"Well you almost gave me a heart attack, I hope you know that" My eyes welled up with tears that I was trying to fight back. "You really scared me there Harry…I….I thought you were……dead" my voice trailed off as my tears flowed over and streamed down my face. I punched his arm again

"I'm sorry" he said sweetly "I almost got up when I heard you guys call my name, I had a hard time resisting."

I lay down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. "I miss them." I cried into his shirt.

"I know Ginny, so do I" I heard his voice go hoarse, I could tell he was crying too. "It's all my fault, if I had just went to Riddle before, earlier, then Fred, Tonks, and Remus wouldn't have died" I felt tears fall on my head. I looked up to see his red eyes. I reached my hand up to his face to wipe his tears away, like he did to me.

"Don't you DARE blame it on yourself." I said as I glared at him. "It is NOT your fault! They all knew what they were doing, and you saved everyone else. We wouldn't expect you to go off and just kill yourself, leaving Voldemort to rule. And if you did die, I'd have to kill you" I laughed sadly.

"But it's my fault that Fred is dead, and that Teddy's not going to have parents" he had a new set of tears streak down his face.

"They're all in a better place, Fred probably has all the explodable ingredients he needs and bugging the hell out of everyone, and Lupin and Tonks, are looking over Teddy, taking care of him, just like your parents do." I explained with tears falling down my face.

"Ginny" he said as he stared intensely into my eyes. "When I saw Bellatrix fighting you, I almost ran over to fight her, I was ready to kill her, you don't know the extreme anxiety and fear I had when I saw you fight."

"Hmmm, I wonder what that would be like, I can't imagine" I said with a sarcastic tone "Obviously it's not the same as watching you fight Voldemort, or anyone else for that fact, huh?"

"Hmm, sorry, I guess I never knew what that was like." He smiled his eyes still red.

I felt bad for Harry, he must feel totally alone. First growing up without parents, finding out you had a godfather, Sirius, and a family friend, Remus, having your godfather die, having Remus die. He only has us Weasleys.

As I laid there I put my head on his chest, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. He put his head on mine, and we drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Hermione laid there beautifully on my bed. How many times have I imagined her to be with me like this…too many, I can't count them all? Her face was pressed against my chest, her hands clenched around shirt. She was crying but I didn't care, my shirt was getting wet, but I was happy comforting her. My arm stroked her back. She cried about everyone who died; we talked about the ones we lost. Dobby. Tonks. Remus. Fred. I felt tears sting my eyes when I thought of Fred. George, I can't even imagine what it would be like for him.

Hermione lifted her head up "Ron" she said in a small voice

"Yeah?" I looked at her wet eyes.

"Thank you," she said with a sigh, closed her eyes and fell asleep

"I love you." I told her, I doubt she heard me.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I woke up from a blissful dream; I looked down and saw Ginny in the same bed as I was. I felt my face flush, I wondered why she was here, and I thought of Ron, he'd kill me if he saw this.

Memories came flooding in. I remembered the past events. Voldemort was dead, but so were so many loved ones. I also remembered the little pep talk Ginny gave me last night, while is still felt guilty, extremely guilty, I felt better that the Weasleys didn't blame me.

I was momentarily distracted by Ginny. Her shirt was lifted up to her chest, exposing some of the lace on her bra. Her stomach completely exposed. I felt blush creep up my face. Ginny then grabbed my arm and hugged it, bringing my arm between her soft, smooth breasts. I wanted to pull my arm away from embarrassment but yet it felt good and I wanted to stay.

All of a sudden at the worst possible moment Ron came in. "Harry…" he said groggily. He then looked up at me and saw Ginny, he did a double take. "What are you doing with my SISTER?!" he exclaimed

Ginny awoke with a startle; she saw Ron looked at me and where my hand was. She pulled down her shirt. "Oh piss off Ron." She said as she lay back down to sleep. "You and Hermione slept together too, so don't be such a hypocrite." She said with her strong, sassy voice that I loved. I looked over at Ron to see which sense she meant of 'sleeping together'. Ron blushed red, but it wasn't crimson so I assumed they only slept in the same bed.

"B-but your only a kid Ginny" he tried to rebut.

"Oh yeah" she said loaded with sarcasm "I forgot even though I'm 18 I get embarrassed when I snog my girlfriend and still laugh at childish things…oh wait that's you" she shut her eyes and inched closer to me.

"Uh…well…ugg" is all Ron said he stomped off agitated. I looked around the room there was a somber feeling emitting around the room. I got up, and Ginny stayed in bed, I pulled the sheet on her warm, sensuous, soft body.

I left the room and ascended down the stairs, I went over to the chair close to the fire in the common room. People came to talk to me about last night, they mostly said how sad it was for other to have to leave us, and to congratulate me about defeating Voldemort, It felt like a huge relief to not have to worry about him, but I am upset all this happened. Many people came to talk to me but I mostly tuned them out.

George came down stairs, his eyes had dark bruise like purple circles under his eyes. He looked like he hasn't slept an ounce in a year. His eyes were red, and puffy from crying. His face was blotchy and he had a hollow look in his eyes and face.

"Hey" George said sadly.

"Hey" I responded. I felt horrible, I felt like a murderer, it was my fault, and my fault alone that George lost his partner in his business, His best friend, his brother, and his twin, all in one. Fred was gone. "George" I started

"No, Harry, it's not your fault at all, we both knew the risks, he" his voice felt strangled, the tears in his eyes were threatening to fall. "Died" his voice cracked "for a good thing, he's probably up there bragging about how amazing he is." He had laughed hollow laugh and had a sad smile on his face. He closed the distance and gave me a hug. His tears spilled over, in a constant waterfall. "I miss him, that's all" he said. "I'm going to go get food" he added and left.

I left the common room threw the portrait of the Fat Lady,

"Oh, Harry Potter, Dear," she said. "You" she started to talk but saw my face and decided against it.

I went down the stairs and the there were people fixing up the castle. They turned to me, and some wanted to speak but also decided not to. They whispered all along the corridors some were smiling some were sad.

The halls no longer filled with groups of laughing students, and students studying on their way to class because they have a test, it was no longer filled with the lingering smell of pumpkin juice, nor food being taken up to the dormitories. It was filled with sadness, tears, mourners, fear, and confusion.

I saw people mourning, families huddled together, most of the bodies were removed from the castle and taken to the Ministry of Magic to determine cause of death, killers, and award those who fought bravely but lost their lives. They're going to count how many were lost, injured, and survived. Everyone who fought will be awarded.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Ron wasn't at my side. The sheets were still warm, and there was an indentation of his body still there. I had a pang of sorrow go threw me. I got up to go to Harry's bed; I pulled open the curtains and saw Ginny lying peacefully. I felt a smile stretch across my face, they're back together. I sat on the bed and I gently shook Ginny awake.

"Huh?" she said still groggy

"Ginny" I said

"Oh hi Mione" she said still half asleep.

"So I see you and Harry slept together last night. What did you do?" I asked

"Nothin' much we just slept in the same bed, like you and Ron….Oh wait, Ron saw us." She said

"Oh really? What'd he say?" I asked

"He was upset, but I told him to go piss off." She said with a smile.

"Really?" I laughed hysterically

"So are you and Ron together now?" she asked curiously, there was a spark in her eyes wanting to know the details.

"Well…I think…so?" I told her, I wasn't sure. "I'm not sure if Ron likes me that way, or if it was just a 'these are my last moments' thing."

"Well how do you feel about him?" she asked

"Well, I think I love him." I said I felt blush creep up my face.

"Really?" Ginny leaned in.

"Yeah, but I don't know how he feels" I explained sadly.

"Of course he likes you, duh, only someone oblivious as Ron can't see it."

"That's what I'm worried about, that he won't want to be with me, or that he doesn't feel it as strong as I do." I said sadly. "I'm a horrible person!" I yelled realizing something

"What?" she asked confused

"We're all talking about our relationships and being all giddy, right after a lot of people died" I said ashamed of myself.

Things don't end all happily ever after, not all the good guys live and win, and not all the bad guys lose, die, or go to jail." She said sadly.

"Just because not everyone got their happily ever after, doesn't mean we can have happiness. Life goes on after wars, people live, get married, have children, and they allow themselves happiness." I said. "People die every day of natural causes or accidents. Yet life goes on, they mourn and remember them, but they still live. People seem to think just because they died heroically, or in a war means that we need to throw out our lives and be miserable the rest of our lives. But it just doesn't work that way."

She said having a sad face, she had tears in her eyes.

* * *

**So tell me what do you think? Huh?**

**Most Chapter's will have a lot of point of views. Some will be more dedicated to one character.  
**

**Tell me please. Review and you will get good Karma!**

**REVIEW! Review and I will love you!**


	2. Tears

**Tears**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

The castle still had a sense of gloom over it. However, the air was free, liberating, people felt safe, for the first time in a long time. Children were out in play, students wandered around the school without fear. The creatures were getting along, there was universal peace.

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Every time I think of Fred, and I begin to cry. I see the miserable, hollow, shell of a person in George; he walks around like a zombie, his acknowledgement of anything is almost zero. He barely eats, and stayed at a friend's house; he didn't want to go home, or to the flat above the store, or stay in the castle; they all had reminders of Fred.

* * *

I walked over to my room. I threw myself on the bed. I shut my eyes and thought about all that happened in the last year. I started dating Harry, Dumbledore died, Harry broke up with me, Harry went on the run with Ron and Hermione, Voldemort took over, we fought back, Harry came back, Snape died, Remus, Tonks, and Fred died, Harry faked his death, Voldemort died. What a long year. And seven of those thirteen happened in the last two days.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I walked over to sit next to Ron at the table, although I was never shy around the opposite sex, I found myself being very self conscious. In the morning I worried about my hair, my face, my clothes, I seemed like any normal teenage Muggle girl.

Ron shoveled food into his mouth as if he were making up for the lack of food we had on our search for the horcruxes. Nothing could stop his appetite.

I was about to begin to talk to Ron when I saw his face. His deep blue eyes were bright and luminescent. His eyes were red and filled with moister from the tears.

He looked at me with pain in his heart; he lost his brother. He leaned into me, and I wrapped my arms around him, I attempted to comfort him, but nothing could be comforting after that. We held each other for a few minutes, it felt right have my arms around him, and his around me.

I heard Ron's stomach growl during our moment; when it happened I knew our moment was over. Ron turned straight to his food and began shoveling again.

I sighed. I began to reflect on how I'd changed since I first came to Hogwarts. I was a lonely, friendless, book worm, know it all; I always followed the rules, and was never late to class. Soon after I met Ron, he made me cry, I cried all day in the bathroom, I fancied him, and that's what he thought of me, I was devastated. Ron and Harry, saved me from the troll; that's when I began to lie to the teachers, sneaking out past curfew, stealing ingredients, brewing illegal potions, and breaking almost every single rule at the school multiple times. I even missed a whole year of class. But somehow, I was fine with it; I've had a very exciting life, one that would have never happened if it weren't for Ron.

I saw Harry come make his way next to Ron. The room became silent, and then filled with whispering, everyone stared at Harry intensely. However, he was too absorbed into his thought that he didn't notice.

"Hi Harry" I greeted him. He turned to me and smiled, he was deeply upset about the lives that were lost, but he saved many more, and he knows that.

"Morning Ron" Harry smiled sadly

"Hey Harry" he replied.

We sat in silence until the chatter in the room filled it.

We were leaving today, all of us. We were going back to the Burrow, only we were missing two Weasleys, Fred was gone, and George didn't want to return home.

* * *

We arrived at the Burrow; it was filled with silent sorrow. We all mourned for Fred. Fred was going to be buried in a special cemetery for those who died in battle. He would be awarded, and honored.

The day of the funeral everyone mourned. The cheerful, bright, house became a desolate, sad place.

"Where's George?" Molly sobbed, George wasn't at the Burrow; he never returned home or sent a letter or a response.

The funeral was a depressing event. Everyone cried. Molly held Fred's wand and sobbed. We all cried on each other's shoulders. George cried in the back, away from everyone.

After the funeral George stayed back, he cried on the tombstone that read:

Fred Weasley

Beloved Brother, Son, Friend, Fiend and Prankster

April 1, 1978 – May 2, 1998

Brave Fighter in the Battle of Hogwarts

As we left we sadly watched George sob on his brothers resting place. We left him there to have a moment alone with him.

* * *

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

For the last few days everyone stayed and moped around. We cried and cried repeatedly. Harry was being hard on himself, he believes it's his entire fault, but it's not, it's because of him that so many people lived, and are safe, and that Voldemort is gone forever.

Mom was constantly sobbing whenever she was reminded of Fred. She'd wake up in the morning and call Fred and George down for breakfast, and realize that Fred was gone, and George didn't want to come back home.

Fred's hand on our Family Clock stopped working, while everyone's hand moved to 'at home' his stayed in 'mortal peril' and eventually came off of the hinge, fell to the floor and broke; Mom held the hand along with his wand and sobbed. Dad had to pry them away from her hands and put it in the 'Fred Box'. The Fred Box is the box that we began filling with items of significant meaning of or to Fred.

* * *

Slowly but surely our pain slowly dissipated. We still missed Fred dearly however we were moving on with our lives although we still felt the pang of pain at times.

Harry and I had been spending most of the time together; Ron and Hermione were going through a stage of denial. They both said they didn't like each other, and then denied that the other could possible even consider liking the other.

"I mean, why would Ron like me?" Hermione said sadly. I sighed loudly

"For the last time….you know what? Fine. He doesn't like you; no one could ever like you. You're so irrefutably, unbearably stubborn, and an insufferable know it all! " I pretended to be angry to get a rise out of her.

"Me stubborn?" she sounded appalled "No, I am not stubborn! I just know when I'm right."

"Mmm hmmm" I said doubtfully, "and I guess you're right, I mean why would Ron like _you_?" I asked.

"He…." She gave me a look saying 'oh you can't trick me into that'

"Ok Hermione, let's put this in your terms" I thought for a minute "Ok! I got it! So, clear everything from your mind right now, pretend you're reading a book." She closed her eyes and thought "So, the main character of the story, is in love with her best friend that she's know since childhood, all throughout the years there has always been jealousy over their dates, they share a kiss, and what happens next?"

"Well, they would end up as a couple…"said Hermione sheepishly "B-but this isn't a book, this is life"

"And where does inspiration for a book come from? Where do the events come from?" I asked her waiting for her answer.

"From people's personal experiences and dreams." She said smiling

"Well I think you should tell Ron how you feel," I smiled "be thorough when you tell him about your feelings."

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I walked over to Ron. I felt very flustered, nervous, scared and nauseous. It was worse than before O.W.L.s and the Hogwarts battle.

"Ron" I said tentatively "Um…." I felt the heat rise to my face. I saw Ginny grab Harry and drag him around the corner to leave us 'alone' even though I could still hear their breathing around the corner. "I need to tell you something." I looked up at Ron, realizing how tall he was. He towered over me. I took a deep breath. I exhaled.

"I uh…I uh…" I my face felt as if it had been lit on fire. "I L-Lu…uh, I have to tell you something" I repeated again, feeling stupid. "I'm going to tell you a story, it's kinda long, so please don't interrupt.

"When we were in first you, I saw you, and I thought you were really cute. I saw you on the train with Harry. You had dirt on your nose, and you tried to make that spell to turn Scabbers yellow. Then in class I felt I knew the material, and I was hoping while impressing the teachers I'd impress you. When we got partnered up in charms first year, I was so happy. I tried to impress you, and help you too, but you didn't really like that.

"Then when we were going to class and you said no one liked me, I felt horrible. Then on Halloween, despite the fact that Harry was also there I felt like you were my hero. Then we watched Harry in horror when he almost fell off his broomstick, I grabbed your hand and you comforted me. Then when we went after the philosopher's stone, and you were injured after the wizard chess match, I was so worried about you.

Then over the summer when you wrote to me, I was so happy that you remembered. During third year, when you were mad at me over the firebolt, how I told Professor McGonagall, and when you wouldn't speak to me when you thought Crookshanks ate Scabbers, I felt horrible. And when I saw you being dragged by Sirius, I was so scared.

Then during the summer before fourth year, I felt elated when you invited me to the World Cup. Then when the Yule Ball came around, I was waiting until you asked me. But you didn't, then Viktor asked me and I told him yes, but I kept hoping you'd ask me. Then when you didn't even realize I was a girl… that hurt me deeply; and how you kept fawning over Fleur.

'When we hid out in Grimwald Place, you were there for me I was happy that I got to be with you. Then when you made Keeper, and to distract you, I kissed your cheek, I was glad to have that excuse. Then in the ministry I was scared for you, I didn't even want to think what would happen if something happened to you. Then that summer, when we hung out at the Burrow, we got to all be together.

"Then when you made keeper, I was elated, and I was looking forward to going to the Christmas ball with you. But soon after that when I saw you snogging Lavender Brown, I cried. ('And sent birds after me too' said Ron) it killed me. Then I decided to go out with McLaggen because I knew you'd be mad. Then when you were poisoned I kept thinking what would happen if you had died, I'd never be able to live with myself. When I saw you were getting tired of Lavender I was happy. Even though I shouldn't have been.

Then when I stayed with you at the Burrow, and you kept complimenting me, I felt flustered; and when Bill and Fleur's wedding, and you danced with me the whole time, and then we had to escape to Grimwald Place. And you insisted I slept on the cushions, and you held my hand until I fell asleep. When you left us, I cried all the time, day and night. I couldn't stop thinking of you, it felt like you rejected me, and I didn't know whether or not you were safe. When you came back, and I was punching you, I resisted attempting to kiss you. Then when we were taken hostages to the Malfoy manor, I kept thinking 'what's going to happen to Ron and Harry, they'll find out that he wasn't sick, and they might kill him, and hurt his family. He'd never forgive himself.'" I started to cry.

"Then I kissed you, and you swept me off my feet, literally, I forgot about everything else. And that night after the battle, I didn't want to be alone, and you comforted me, even though it was you who needed it." I was flustered and crying at that point. "And I just wanted to let you know that-" I didn't have courage to finish what I wanted to say. Tears streamed down my face. Ron pulled me towards him and lifted my chin. He leaned forward and kissed me. His lips were warm, and soft against mine, his hot sweet breath filled my lungs. My whole body went numb. All that was left in the world was me and him. My mind went hazy, and I couldn't think anymore. His tongue danced with mine, leaving a sweet citrusy taste. When our lips parted, I rested my head on his chest, and pulled me in closer.

* * *

Later in the day Ron and I laid on his bed. He was stoking my hair.

"Is it my turn to give an overly long speech?" he laughed, so did she.

* * *

**So, I know not much happened I just wanted some extra development in relationships. Please I want your feedback, I want you suggestions on what I should do! Please give me suggestions.**

**Oh and Review please! And I will love you!**


End file.
